Ashleigh's Story
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\Ashleigh Meets Jeff Hardy and Falls in love with him. This is how Ashleigh meets Her Love. also John Cena, Matt Hardy, and Adam Copeland maybe some other wrestlers later. No Flames!
1. The Pain

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

"What kind of name is Tara?"

"Cassie, what are you talking about? What's with you spelling your name the way you do?"

"Ashleigh Tara Reid is a stupid name. Don't you agree Maggie?"

"You are so right. Hey Ashleigh, you have a stupid name."

"Why do you even bother with books, since your name is stupid than you must be stupid?"

"Stupid is as stupid does."

Ashleigh had tears rolling down her face, she was 13 years old with curly brown hair. She was smarter than Cassie and Maggie put together. They had always teased her to no end only because they knew they could get to her. She was already in the 9th grade. She skipped two grades already. Cassie was 17 and in 12th grade while Maggie was in the 11th.

"Hey stupid! You listening? Or do you not know how to use your ears?"

"Cass, I don't think she knows how to use any part of her body. She never talks or waves. She doesn't even know how to use her little bitsy brain.

"Maggs, your right! That means I can do this then…." she drew back and punched Ashleigh square in the lip. She went down to the ground. She just sat there thinking it'll all be over soon. Maggie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up off the ground. Ashleigh had her eyes closed. Blood was coming from her mouth. Maggie threw her against the wall of the school building outside. Cassie punched her again this time in the nose. They all heard a bone breaking.

Maggie and Cassie both smiled at each other as Ashleigh opened her eyes and grabbed her nose. She was in pain and started to cry harder. Maggie grabbed her left arm and put it behind her back twisting it upwards. Another crack and Ashleigh fell to the ground holding her shoulder. This time she screamed out in pain. Maggie and Cassie ran off. She could hear them laughing at the pain they had caused.

She was screaming loudly. It didn't matter cause nobody was at school anymore. It was a Friday and everybody had already left. She crawled back against the wall. She sat there with her back against the wall, holding her shoulder, as tears rolled down her face. She closed her eyes again.

**A/N: What Ashleigh didn't know is that two people were still there. Matt and Jeff Hardy were still there. Next chapter….What happens to Ashleigh's arm and why are The Hardy's still at school on a Friday? Stay tuned.**


	2. Help From Strangers

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

Two people came running outside as they heard screaming.

"Who's Screaming?"

"Dude, you go that way and I'll go the other way."

"Alright." Before they could move they heard more screaming from behind the building. They both ran toward the screaming. They stopped to see a girl sitting on the ground against the wall.

"Matt come on!" They both ran over to her. Matt kneeled down in front of her. He put his hand on her arm and she opened her eyes. She was still crying.

"What's wrong? Jeff and I heard you screaming. Are you hurt?"

"My…Shoulder…" was all she could get out.

"Jeff stay here. I'll go call the hospital."

"Matt, hurry up. She doesn't look good."

"I know." Matt ran back up front and inside the building.

"Who did this to you?" Jeff asked as he sat next to her. She didn't say anything, she closed her eyes again. Jeff could see the pain on her face. "Well can you tell me who you are?" she didn't open her eyes.

"I'm Ashleigh." she said as she sobbed.

"Well Ash, listen, Matt should be back at any moment. He should know what to do. I'm Jeff by the way. What grade are you in?"

"9th." She said as more tears rolled down her face.

"You look to young to be in high school."

"Skipped." was all she could say.

"Oh, so you are the smart 9th grader who skipped 2 grades?" she nodded. "Is this the first time being at this school?" she nodded her head no. "Look, Matt's coming." he poked her on the leg.

She open her eyes as she saw Matt with two paramedics with him. They all three was running toward her. "NO!" she said and Jeff looked at her. He didn't know what she meant by that, but he acted like he didn't hear it.

"Did she tell you what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"It's her shoulder." Jeff calmly stated looking over at her.

The paramedics began looking her over. Jeff and Matt just stood over to the side watching everything. She finally closed her eyes, but she couldn't hear anything. She had blacked-out.


	3. Lost Memory

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

Ashleigh opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in. She didn't know where she was. She turned her head to the right. Someone was sitting there with their eyes closed. She could tell he was asleep. She had no clue how she got there and she wanted some answers. She was about to wake the boy up when the door opened.

"Great, Ms. Reid your awake. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" said the lady who was in a pink shirt and white pants.

"Um, Who are you?"

"I'm your nurse?" she started over to the boy.

"Nurse?"

"Yes," she said as she shook the boy awake. "Hey she's awake." The boy jumped up and ran toward her bed. He had to prettiest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey Ash, about time you woke up. I was thinking that you would never wake up. How are you feeling?" The boy with the green eyes asked.

"You never answered my question. I need to tell the doctor. Are you in any pain?" The nurse asked again.

"Not right now." Ashleigh replied.

"That's good. Now I'm glad that you are awake and so is your boyfriend I bet now I'll be back later." At that she left. Both people in the room stared at the door. Had she just said 'Boyfriend'.

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Jeff, Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"Not really. Why should I know you?"

"Well, I was expecting that. Ok, me and my brother found you beside the school screaming and crying in pain. Matt called 911 and paramedics came and before you got into the ambulance you passed out."

Ashleigh looked at Jeff as he explained. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Screaming? She never said a word to anybody. Why was she even talking to him right now. She felt a shooting pain go from her left shoulder all the way to her left hand. She winced and Jeff saw it.

"You broke your left shoulder and your nose. You also have a concussion."

"Thanks. Why are you here?" she said quietly.

"Well when you blacked out, I told Matt that we needed to come with you to make sure you were ok."

"You didn't have to." she looked away from his wonderful eyes. " What's today?" she said as she exhaled.

"Well today is Thursday. You have been here since Friday afternoon. Either me or Matt has been here after school. Hoping you would wake up. It's also 9:30 in the afternoon.

"Why were you even at school Friday?"

"After school Art Club."

"You know I can take care of myself."

"It didn't look like it to me. Now I'm going to be here until Matt comes to get me. Then tomorrow after school, Matt and me will be here again. Don't say you don't need anyone here cause I'm coming anyways. Got that?"

"Got it." she smiled as she looked at him. She didn't know why he kept on pushing that he'll come the next day. She knew that once they got back to school she would be all alone again. But she had it wrong.


	4. Beginning of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

ONE WEEK LATER

Ashleigh was sitting on the side of her hospital bed. She signed the release papers. She had no clue how she was going to get home. She figured she would walk home when the door opened. Jeff ran in, he was out of breathe.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her sitting up. " What are you doing out of bed?"

"What? Oh…I'm going home."

"Really? That's great, stay here I'll be right back." he smiled at her and ran out the door. He was gone for 5 minutes when he and Matt ran in.

"Hey Ash, Jeff just told me. Do you have a ride home?"

"No, I'm going to walk don't worry. I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Both Jeff and Matt looked over at her. Matt looked over at Jeff and walked over and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "I can't let my adopted 'sister' walk home, what kind of brother would I be?" he smiled at her.

"Matt, I really appreciate what you and Jeff did for me. But if anyone…." she looked down at the floor. Nobody knew who had 'attacked' her and she wanted to keep it that way. Jeff ran over and gave her a gentle hug.

"I know who did it." He whispered to her as he hugged her. He leaned back and smiled at her and Matt had heard what he said and looked over at the two. His arm was still around her. Ashleigh had a look of shock and fear on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a minute.

"You heard me Ash." He looked at his brother who strated smiling.

"Ash, was it Cassie and Maggie?" Matt asked.

"No." she looked down at the floor.

"Alright, but I know when your lying to me." Matt stared at her and started smiling. There was silence in the room as all three was looking at each other. After a couple of minutes the door opened, making everyone look toward it.

"Ok, Ms. Reid are you ready to go?" the nurse asked as she brought a wheelchair in.

"Yes I am. Thank you." she got in the chair with the help from Matt and Jeff. She was taken outside and put into the passenger seat of Matt's car. Jeff climbed in the back as Matt got in the drivers seat. He drove out of the parking lot and down the road. That was just the beginning to a brand new relationship.


	5. A Brother's Protection

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

ONE MONTH LATER

It was lunch time at school. The lunch room was cheery and loud. Everyone was talking with their friends having a good time. Ashleigh was back at school for the first time since she left the hospital. She was still in her sling and in pain. She walked into the cafeteria looking down making no eye-contact. People started looking at her. Soon the entire room was silent. Jeff and Matt looked over at the door where everyone she was standing. Jeff ran over to her.

"Hey Ash, come sit with us." he grabbed her right arm and pulled her over to the table where Matt and some others were sitting. Everyone started whispering as she was being pulled.

"She's back, I don't believe it." A sophomore said.

"Do you believe her. Look who she's going to be sitting with." A Junior cheerleader stated.

"Who does she think she is?" Cassie said to Maggie. They both giving her the death stare.

"She's sitting with the wrestlers." Another Junior said. Soon everyone was back to normal. Ashleigh was pulled all the way across the room to sit at the wrestler's table. She was now sitting in between Matt and Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, Who's she?" one of the taller wrestlers asked looking Ashleigh up and down.

"Well this is Ashleigh. She's my….Best friend."

"When did that happen?" the guy asked looking a little confused.

"A little while ago." Jeff looked at her. She wasn't looking at anybody, she was looking down at her hands. Matt put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him towards him. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I've never even seen her around bef…." He stopped in the middle of his statement. He had caught Matt's eye. Matt was giving him the 'shut up or die' stare.

"Listen, Mike, She has been out of school for about a month. That's why you haven't seen her around. If you want to know anything else about my sister….well, just don't ask." He sounded a little annoyed and angry.

"Nice to meet you Ashleigh." Mike said. He knew Matt was serious and dropped the subject at once.

Ashleigh sat there laughing at what everyone was saying. About 10 minutes into lunch Jeff Grabbed her right hand. He squeezed it and looked at her. She looked up into his green eyes. He smiled at her, she smiled back. She had the best time of her life, that day. But that was the day also had her best friend since her sister had left three years ago.


	6. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

ONE YEAR LATER

Her sister's name is Savannah Lee. She's six years older that her. She had long Strawberry-blonde hair with blue/green eyes. When she left she was 5'7' and she was pursuing her career in Wrestling when she left. Ashleigh missed having Anna around, but she didn't know where she was or how to get in contact with her.

Savannah had always been Ashleigh's best friend. When Anna left three years ago she was lost. She cried for two straight days. She was happy for her sister, but at 10 she really missed seeing her and hugging her everyday. Now Jeff was her best friend. She felt bad because she thought that she was replacing her sister.

"Ash are you ok?" Jeff asked. She had been thinking about the past. They were sitting at the football field. Since she meet Jeff, her and him would do the same thing every Friday. He would walk with her, from school, next door to the ice-cream parlor after school. They would buy ice-cream and sit and goof off. Then they would walk down to the football field and watch football practice. They would mainly sit there and talk.

"Jeff, I don't know how to say this, but…." she stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is it Ash?" He grabbed her hand as he wiped her tears away.

"I'm moving." she said as she pulled her hand away and placed her head into her hands. She was crying away and Jeff hated to see her cry.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused and hurt.

"The social worker found out that I've been living by myself." she looked up into his eyes. She hadn't told Jeff this. She couldn't believe that she had just told him her deepest secret.

"How long?" wait….I thought you lived with your mom."

"I did. Until she died."

"When?"

"Two years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the past." she looked away, she couldn't bare staring him in the eyes.

"Oh. So where are you going?"

"West Newbury."

"So this would be a bad time to tell you then." he murmured. He sighed.

"Tell me what?" she looked at him.

"That," he grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Me, Matt and some other guys got into wrestling and we are going to be on the road."

"Really? That's great. I know how much you and Matt both love to wrestle. I'm happy for you." she let his hands go and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said in his ear.

"Don't worry about it. It's the past and you didn't want to bring it up. When are you leaving?"

"In a week. 5 o'clock Friday. Last day of school."

"But that's FRIDAY!"

"I know. Today's the last day for our Friday hangout."

"This sucks, you know. Ok since you are leaving. You've got to come to the house. I'm sure that dad will be happy to see you. You know Ash, I'm going to miss your beautiful face."

"I'm going to miss you and your craziness." she looked down. She never wanted to leave her best friend.

"Ash," he said making her look up. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She let him and kissed him back. She loved him as a friends and was being to love him as more than a friend. He leaned back and hugged her again. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"Jeff, I know we will see each other again."

"Ash, I love you."

"I love you too. You're my best friend."

They both sat there hand in hand. Ashleigh leaned on his shoulder as they waited for Matt to show up. Two hours later Matt pulled up and instead of taking Ashleigh home they all went to the Hardy's. She spent the night (Sleeping on the couch) and they had a great last Friday together.


	7. GoodBye

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

The next week went by so fast. Before she knew it Friday had arrived. Ashleigh was standing outside the school waiting for Jeff. He was in the Principal's office 'talking' about something important. Matt pulled up and Ashleigh put her things in the trunk. She got in the back of the car.

"Ash, you know dad and me are going to miss you, Right?" he turned in his seat as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you guys everyday." A tear stared to rolled down her face.

"Do you also know that Jeff is going to miss you the most?"

"Yeah, this is going to end up killing me."

There was silence in the car. Ashleigh was sitting there crying while Matt was looking at his watch it was already 4:15. Her plane left at 5:05. She didn't want to leave but she had to, court order. She loved everyone she had met while with Jeff. She loved Jeff and now she had to leave. Jeff showed up 5 minutes later.

"I hate him." Jeff said as he threw his coat into the passenger seat. "How can he do this to me?"

"What did he do?" Matt asked.

"He kicked me off the wrestling team. He said that I couldn't be on the team in my senior year. Next year is going to suck. It couldn't get any worst. First my girlfriend is leaving now I can't wrestle." he got in the back seat with Ashleigh. He put his arm around her.

"Jeff, just because she's leaving doesn't mean you can go and get her pregnant." Matt started to laugh.

"WHAT!!" Jeff hit his older brother in the back of the head. "I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to talk to her and maybe make-out with her is all."

"If you say so."

--

They arrived at the airport at 4:45. Matt got Ashleigh's things from the trunk. He gave the two some time alone. They talked about whatever they could. 10 minutes later Matt had to drag both of them into the Airport. They got to her gate in 2 minutes. She stopped and turned to both of them. She hugged Matt and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the forehead. She then turned to Jeff and hugged him She kissed him again. She started crying and she noticed that Matt and Jeff both had a tear rolling down their face. She smiled at the sight.

"Guys, I'll call. I promise. I'll be fine. I'm staying with my Aunt Peg. Here's her number." she handed them both a piece of paper with the number on it. "If anything happens call me. Oh and tell dad that I love him."

"Will do Ash. Now go get on the plane it's about to leave." Matt hugged her once more as she turned.

"Bye." she said as she started to cry again.

"Bye Ash." they both waved and watched her disappear onto the plane. They stood there until the door closed. The drive back to the house was silent. Jeff wondered if he would her see her again.


	8. Forever Mine

**Disclaimer: I own Ashleigh Tara Reid-Hardy, Bailey Ann Colstand-Cena, Savannah Marie Reid-Copeland. And any other names you don't recognize. I do not own WWE.**

TWO YEARS LATER

Ashleigh's a senior at her new school in West Newbury. She found a friend she could talk to about everything. Bailey Ann Colstand was a senior as well. She has curly dirty blonde hair with one green eye and one blue. She helped Ashleigh out when she first showed up.

"Ash, when Jeff and Matt get back from their road trip I'll tell them that you called. I'm so glad to hear from you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too dad. I would of came down there last Christmas, but Jeff told me not to and then you know that him and Matt showed up her."

"Yeah, They told me to tell you that the traffic would be horrible and for you to stay there. I was in on the whole thing." he chuckled.

"Matt told me you were. Well, dad I've got to go. Bailey's here and we are going shopping."

"Ok sweetie. Talk to you later."

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

Bailey walked in thru the door, well ran was more like it. "Oh my girl, Listen, I hooked up with JC. He's totally hot and cool. I want you to meet him."

"More like approve of him." Even though she was two years older Bailey always wanted her approval of a guy she was going out with. There was a knock on the door. She answered it and some guy was standing before her.

"May I help you?"

"Um, Yeah. Is Bailey here by any chance?"

"I don't know, Who are you and I'll tell you if she is or not?"

"I'm John Cena."

"Oh, so your JC. Yeah she's here. Come on in." She steeped aside to let him in. They walked into the kitchen. Bailey was raiding her refrigerator like she always did. She didn't look up when she heard Ashleigh and John come in.

"Ash, you don't have any m…" she stopped as she turned around and saw John standing beside her friend. "John what are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me where I might find you. Do you ever stay at home?"

"No. OK. Stand there. Don't move." she looked at Ashleigh. "So Ash, What do you think? Yay or nay? Take as long as you need." John looked a little confused. Ashleigh studied him closely. Then looked at Bailey with a smile.

"I say. Yay."

Bailey Screamed and hugged her. Ashleigh laughed then hugged John. Bailey had a smile on her face. The biggest one she had ever had. John looked over to Ashleigh. He too had a smile on his face.

"So I take it I can go out with her then?"

"Yes you can."

There was another knock on the front door. She walked from the kitchen to the answer it. This time she was the one to scream. Bailey and John ran from the kitchen to see Ashleigh in Jeff's arms. Bailey smiled and waved.

"Hey Jeff, If I knew you were coming here I would of waited for you." John said as the Ashleigh got off of Jeff looking at him and Bailey staring at him.

"You know Jeff?" Bailey Asked John looking slightly confused.

"Yeah Jeff and I work together." John looked at Bailey then over at Jeff and Ashleigh.

Ashleigh looked at Jeff with her 'tell me the truth' eyes. Jeff always gave into them. He sighed. "Me and John are here because we both are in the WWE. We wrestle. I was coming here to tell you in person. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Forgive me?"

"Oh course."

"I didn't know you were….I mean you….wrestle with Jeff….Why didn't you tell me?" Bailey looked over at her boyfriend.

"I was going to. The same thing as Jeff….." they walked back into the kitchen john was explaining to Bailey. Jeff looked at Ashleigh.

"Ash, Matt says hi. Oh and dad knew that I was coming here and he knows about both of us wrestling. I told him not to mention anything to you cause I wanted to do it. Once he got off the phone with you, he called me and to me. Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can. But it doesn't mean I'll give you an answer." she giggled.

"This question you had better answer." He looked at her seriously. A way that Ashleigh had seen a few times. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you marry me?" He was on bended knee and he held a wonderful ring up to her. She looked down at him as a tear fell from her face.

"Yes, I'd love to."

He put the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and he grabbed her around the waist. She was crying on his shoulder as he carried her to the couch. He sat down and was still holding her as he let her cry. This time is was tears of joy instead of sadness. He was happy and let a tear roll down his face.


	9. Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bailey, Ashleigh, and Savannah. Nothing Else.**

"Jeff do you realize that I'm only 16 and you are 18. We are to young to get married. I love you I do but we barely ever see each other as it is. I love what you do. Right now we need to wait. Do you understand?"

"Baby, I see where you are coming from." he started thinking for a minute. "Alright, I've got it. We are still going to get married but, the wedding's going to be two years away. How's that?"

"Sounds great."

"Oh and before I forget, after your graduation I want you to come with me on the road. I know that you already love what I do but you may get to love it a whole lot more. What about it?"

"Really? I can do that?"

"Yes you can. I already asked Vince about it."

"How do you know that I will say yes." she said in her playful tone.

" 'cause you love me." he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I love you. So do you love me my future Mrs. Hardy, or what?"

"You know I love you, Mr. Hardy." they kissed each other again before falling asleep on the couch.

--!2 MONTHS LATER!--

"Graduation is Saturday. Are you going to be there?"

"I could never miss it. You will be the third one to make me cry." he sobbed.

"Don't cry. I missed Jeff's and I feel really bad. I just wanted my family to be at graduation. That's why I called you first, well second. So will you come dad?"

"Of course I will. See ya then."

"Ok. Thanks dad." She hung up the phone. She had called everyone she could think of. She just wished she could get in touch with Savannah. She had only talked to her sister once since she moved into West Newbury.

--SATURDAY GRADUATION DAY--

It took 2 hours for the whole thing to be over. Ashleigh and Bailey were talking when both girls eyes were covered. They started laughing.

"Jeff" Ashleigh said as Bailey said "John" The boys put their hands down and the girls could finally see again. Ashleigh turned around and threw her arms around Jeff while Bailey was picked up by the waist by John. Jeff hugged Ashleigh back. She then stepped back as Matt, from Behind her, put his arms around her neck.

"Congrates, sis. Now come on, we are taking you out." he pulled her by her arm toward one of the exits.

"Alright, Wait, Where's Bailey?" She looked around to see that she was no where to be found.

"Oh, John said he needed to talk to her. He took her somewhere that way." Jeff pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Oh, Ash, by the way. Dad's in the car. He said he's going to surprise you but I couldn't not tell you. So try to act surprised, ok?"

"Matt you know dad can see threw me."

"Oh man I forgot about that. Oh well to late now." they got to the car

"Ashleigh, Congratulations! On now being out of the hell-hole they call school." He chuckled.

"Hey dad, Matt told me you were here. Sorry if I'm not surprised." She looked over to Matt and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes before smiling. They got in the car and went to a near-by restaurant. Together as a family. Soon Ashleigh was on the road with Jeff, loving every minute she had with him. She just wished that her sister had been keeping up with her. She thought that her sister had forgot about her.

What Ashleigh didn't know was that Savannah had been keeping up. She went to her Graduation and knew that she would soon be married. Savannah was in the WWE and soon Ashleigh would find out. Nobody knew that Savannah had a sister or that her sister would soon be in the wrestling family.

**A/N: Next Chapter….Ashleigh finds out her sister is in WWE and they catch up but something happens to someone and life is turned upside down for them….. Who is this someone? Stay tuned.**


	10. My Sister Finally

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I hope to make the next one longer. R&R.**

Ashleigh had been on the road for two months. She was in the backstage area with headphones in her eyes while reading a book. She ran right into somebody and they both fell down. Ashleigh took the headphones out of her ears and stood up. The other girl stood up as well. She leaned down and picked up her book.

"Twilight, That's a good book. Hey Ash." The other girl said. She had short red hair. Ashleigh grabbed her book from her and stared at her confused.

"Hi. I'm sorry that I ran into you. I don't know who you are?"

"Considering you haven't seen me for so long I bet."

"Ok. Who are you?" The girl reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Ash, I've missed this so much."

"Anna is that you?" Ashleigh asked giving her a hug back.

"That it is little sis. And may I say that if I knew about mom I would of came and got you. I'm so sorry for not being there." Savannah walked with Ashleigh around backstage until they came up to a locker room.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. And may I also say congrats."

"For what?"

"Taming little Jeff. I heard that you two are going to be getting married in about a year and a half."

"Thanks."

"Come on in here. I want you to meet someone."

Ashleigh followed her sister into the room. She noticed that somebody else was in there and that somebody looked like he was young like Jeff. She wondered who it was until her sister told her.

"Hey hun. I want you to meet somebody." Savannah said to the man standing next to the lockers.

"Who baby?" He answered.

"Ashleigh." She said pointing to her sister. "Babe, this is my sister." The man walked over to Ashleigh and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ashleigh. I'm Adam, Ann's husband."

"Husband?" Ashleigh asked confused.

"Yeah, sis, I married him a year ago. I've heard that you were looking for me but you couldn't find a Savannah Reid. That was because it's not Reid anymore. I'm sorry I should of told you."

"No worries. Well I better go find Jeff before he gets worried about me." Ashleigh got up and hugged her sister before shaking Adam's hand again. She made her way out the door and down to Jeff's locker room. Boy has her day been a crazy one.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading…Until next chapter.**


	11. The Meeting and 1 Year Later

Ashleigh walked into Jeff's locker room. She slammed the door and made her way to the benches. She plopped down and crossed her arms. "What's her problem, She knew I was hunting for her, why in the world would she put me through all this crap."

Jeff walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Whoa, you scared me."

"OK, what's wrong?"

"I found my sister." she simply stated.

"What? Where is she?"

"She's here."

"What?"

"She's married to some guy named Adam. She knew that I was hunting her. I've been here for two months and I bump into her now. What is her problem."

"Sweetie. I bet she was scared of what you would say after all this time. She loves you. Show me where she is ok?"

"I guess."

"Calm down ok babe?"

"I'll try." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He placed a light kiss on her lips and lead her outside the door. They both ran into Matt on the way out.

"Hey you two, where are you going?"

"Care to join us Matthew? We are going to meet Ashleigh's sister."

"You bet I do." he said happily.

Ashleigh lead the two boys to the room that she had left only minutes ago. She knocked on the door and heard two people say 'come in'. they walked in. Savannah hopped up off the bench and looked at her sister.

"Hey Ashleigh. What's up?"

"Well, Jeff and Matt wanted to meet you." Ashleigh said looking down.

"Wait, This is your sister?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Ashleigh said. "Why?"

"Well She's married to my best friend. I didn't know she was your sister. Hey Adam, how's it going?"

"Good, how's Amy doing?"

"Good. Well this is one big shocker I didn't think that I would ever get in my life."

"Me either. You know if Ashleigh marries Jeff then we are related right?"

"By marriage, yeah. It's funny."

"Hey Babe, why didn't you tell me that your sister was going to be marring the crazy Jeff Hardy?"

"Cause it wasn't my place to tell you."

"How did you find out?" Adam asked.

"I over heard Matt and Jeff talking about it."

"When?" Jeff asked.

"In catering last week. You two are horrible at whispering. You know you have to lower your voices right?" She joked, causing Ashleigh to laugh.

For the rest of the night Jeff, Ashleigh, Savannah, and Adam stayed in Adam's locker room talking and catching up with things that had happen for the past couple of years. Matt left to meet up with Amy. The night was a great night that was just the beginning of something great to come in the future. They all had fun and enjoyed each other's company.

**--1 year later--1998--**

Ashleigh was sitting at home with Bailey watching Raw. Both of their boyfriends were on TV and they were excited to say the least. Within 4 months Ashleigh would be married, Savannah was leaving WWE for a year. She was going to be staying in West Newbury with Ashleigh for a little bit, helping her out with her marriage planning. Everything was going great for the three couples.

"Hey Bay, How would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Really? Oh my god. That would be awesome. What about your sister?"

"She's going to be my bridesmaid, She should understand."

"Ok. I'm glad that I'm your maid of honor. Have you thought of a color for the dresses?"

"Yeah I have. I was thinking a baby blue? But I'm not sure. I'll ask Anna what she thinks. I've also got to see how they look on you two."

"I see. Well let me know. I'll wear whatever color you choose. As long as its not Pink. That's all I ask."

"It will NOT be pink." She joked. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

While Ashleigh was in the kitchen her cell phone went off, she had a text message.

'_Hey babe, I was thinking about the wedding date. I think it should be around Christmas. What do you think? ~JNH~' _She quickly replayed.

'_Sounds good to me. How about the Saturday before Christmas? ~!future Hardy!~' _

'_Great, I'll text you later, LOVE YOU. ~JNH~'_

Ashleigh walked back into the living room with a huge smile on her face. She sat next to Bailey on the sofa.

"What's with the smile?"

"The date's the Saturday before Christmas."

"That early?"

"Jeff just said so. And I want it to happen in Cameron if you don't mind traveling."

"Sure, I'll be down there. This is going to be one heck of a ride. That makes it only about 3 months and 15 days right?"

"I guess. Dang girl you are more excited than I am."

"I know, I just want to go somewhere other than Jersey on Christmas."

"Oh…So you are using me for a vacation?" Ashleigh joked.

"Yup, the only reason I became friends with ya." She joked back.

"You know you love me."

"Sure do."

They hugged each other. They turned there attention back to the TV, Savannah was in a match with Jacqueline, tonight Savannah would be faking a injury so she could get time off. They watched the match and right before Jacqueline got the pin, she was swung into the steel steps. He knee hit the side of it and she grabbed it. Jacqueline pulled her back in the ring and pinned her. Ashleigh turned to Bailey and noticed that she had a surprise look on her face.

"Dang, I didn't think that she was going to actually hurt herself." Ashleigh commented.

"What? You knew your sister was going to be doing that?"

"Yeah, how else do you think she was going to get a year off?"

"You got a good point."

Ashleigh's phone went off a few minutes later.

"Hey Anna. How bad did you hit your knee?"

"It's going to be swollen but it's ok. I'll be at your house in two days."

"Good. Have you talked to Jeff yet?"

"No why?"

"We set a date."

"Really? When?"

"The Saturday before Christmas."

"That's great. Well I've got to go Adam just walked in. I'll call you later."

"Ok, Bye Anna."

"Bye Ashleigh."

**A/N: Next up…Ashleigh's Wedding.**

**I know that this is confusing…Ashleigh is 18 now Jeff would be about 21, Bailey would be 20, Matt would be 24, Adam 25, and Savannah 28. Yes I know Savannah is 3 years older than Adam. That also makes John 21. **


	12. Ashleigh's Wedding: THE END

**A/N: Last Chapter**

December 19, 1998

Ashleigh's Weeding Day

--

Everything was going good for Ashleigh's big day. Vince had given Jeff, Matt, Adam, John and Amy off of work. They had made their way do their proper places. Jeff was standing in front of the priest, Matt was his Best Man with Adam and John as his groomsmen. Everybody was seated and the wedding started. First was the flower girl, Bailey's little sister, followed by the ring bearer, Adam's nephew, then first down the aisle was the man of honor, Bailey being escorted by her father. Followed closely behind them was Savannah being led by Gilbert, Jeff and Matt's dad, and following them was Amy being led by her father. Once everyone was in place the wedding song played and everyone stood up and watch the bride make her way down the aisle.

Once Ashleigh got in front of the priest she looked to her left and smiled at the three girls in baby blue long dresses. Then she looked to her right and smiled at the guys. She then turned her attention back to her future husband and let a tear roll down her cheeks. Jeff held out his hand to help her up the two steps. She took it and stood in front of him with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony." The priest started. "We are all here to witness the marriage of Jeffery Hardy and Ashleigh Reid. If there is anybody here that has a reason that these two people shouldn't wed speak know or forever hold your piece." He paused and looked around. When nobody objected he continued. "Jeffery do you take Ashleigh to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, for richer or poor, in sickness or health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Jeff answered.

"Do you," The priest turned his attention to Ashleigh. "Ashleigh take Jeffery to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, for richer or poor, in sickness or health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." she said with more tears rolling down her face.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Jeff reached over and brought her veil up over her face. He wiped her tears off and gentle placed a kiss on her lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Hardy."

There was cheers and claps throughout the little church. The newly found married couple made their way down the aisle. Soon followed by the wedding guest. They stopped just outside the door. Ashleigh and Jeff made their way to the car that was waiting for them to carry them over to the reception. Once the car had left the others made their way to their own cars and to the reception area as well.

--At the Reception--

All the wedding guest had made their way to Gil's house and was setting everything up when the couple arrived. The two made their way through the house and to the back yard where the party would be at. Once they got there everyone cheered once again and congratulated them. Ashleigh made her way over to where Savannah and Adam stood.

"Hey Ash, I'm so proud of you. Congratulations." Savannah said giving here sister hug.

"Thanks."

"So does this mean that you are going to be joining us on the road?" Adam asked after giving Ashleigh a hug.

"I don't think so. That just depends on if Jeff lets me." She said looking over to where he was standing with Matt, Amy and Gil.

"I bet he will. Well after he comes back from that injury he has." Adam stated.

"Vince gave him a month." Ashleigh informed them.

"Well a month long honeymoon, Where are you all going?" Savannah asked as Adam walked over to the guys.

"Hawaii. Jeff said he always wanted to go and seeing as I haven't been over there, so we agreed to go over there."

"Hawaii, sounds like fun."

"According to Matt it's like living on paradise everyday."

"Well I hope you have a safe trip, and have fun ok?"

"Ok."

The two girls made their way over to the tables that was set out for everybody. Once everybody had their food in front of them Jeff stood up and waited for everyone to calm down before he started.

"I'm very happy that you all could make it to Ashleigh's and mine wedding. We appreciate everyone of our friends that we have. I would like to thank my dad most of all. Gil thank you for everything that you have done for us over the years. I know that Ashleigh really appreciate your help from all the years that has past. You are the best in the world. Thank you again. We love you." Jeff held his glass in the air towards Gil and everybody followed suit. Next up was Matt.

"I have been around those two since high school. I remember the first time that I saw Ashleigh, she wasn't in a good shape when I did. I don't want to bring up any bad memories for her." Matt paused and looked at her.

"Don't worry Matty, say what you like." Ashleigh said.

"Ok, well both Jeff and I we staying after school one day and we heard her scream from outside. We found her on the side of the building, she had a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. She was attacked by one of my so called friends. I called the paramedics and soon afterwards after she was in the hospital, we all three became inseparable. There was no where you could turn that you couldn't find Ashleigh with one of us. Ash, I love you and Jeff so here's to your happiness and a long and happy life together." Matt raised his glass and like before everyone followed suit. Gil was next.

"Ash, I've thought of you as a daughter to me. Since the day that Jeff came home and told me about a girl being in the hospital and he was going to make sure that you were ok, I knew that not long after you would really become a daughter to me. I had this feeling that Jeff wouldn't let you go no matter what. When you left for West Newbury I knew that Jeff wouldn't let that get him down no matter how far you two were. I will always love you and Congratulations on this wonderful wedding." He raised his glass and soon sat down. Bailey was next.

"I love you Ash, when you arrived in town I knew that it was going to be hard for you to make friend just by the way that you look. You were shy and kept to yourself. When I first talked to you, you wouldn't say that much to me. So like the arrogant stubborn person that I am I kept pushing you. Until one day I was talking to you and you actually replied. Well ever since then we have been friends and after school everyday I some how found my way to your house. It's been that way ever since. I love you Ash, hope you have a wonderful life with the wild and crazy Jeff." She smiled and sat back down next to John. Savannah stood up next.

"I don't really know what has happened while I was gone from my sister. What I do know is that since we have been back together she has seemed generally happy with Jeff. Even though you he scares the living daylights out of me I know that my sister is strong and what he does can only make their relationship stronger. I don't see how Ashleigh can sit there, watch him jump off a ladder 30 feet in the air and not be scared to death. I just want to say that I love you both and Jeff, Welcome to the family." She raised her glass and then sat back down.

Ashleigh stood up with tears rolling down her face. She looked at everyone and waited for them to stop cheering.

"Thank you all. I love everyone here. And if I didn't you wouldn't be here. I just have one thing to say. When my mother died I thought that I would never be able to find anybody that could love me. I lost my sister and didn't know where she was, when Jeff and Matt saved me it was then that I realized that I loved Jeff. My feeling for Jeff grew as time went by. Jeff truly cared for me, more than a sister figure as Matt had done. So I want to say that I love you and I always will." Jeff stood up next to her and placed a kiss on her lips. When they pulled back Ashleigh looked back to her on lookers. "Well, eat up the food's getting cold." She laughed before sitting down

The dinner soon ended and the dancing started. They both decided to not go with a dj, instead Gil had offered to play and Matt had brought some music for them all to dance to as well. Gil started playing as everybody was either dancing in the clothes that they went to wedding to or went inside taking turns changing clothes. Bailey, Ashleigh, Savannah, and Amy went into the house first to change clothes.

"Are you happy that you are now a Hardy?" Amy asked.

"You bet your ass I am." Ashleigh said. Bailey was pulling on her blue-jeans, she leaned over and slapped Ashleigh on the back of the head. "What?"

"Don't cuss. You never have, and just because you are a Hardy doesn't mean that you should start to cuss out the deep end." This caused the other two older girls to laugh.

"Sorry." She said putting a t-shirt. The four girls made there way back outside. Savannah left to find her husband and not long after Amy felt uncomfortable and left to find Matt. Bailey was standing next to Ashleigh as they both watched Jeff and John walk into the house. "What do you think is going on with those two?"

"I don't know. But John has been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"Well he's been leaving the room if his cell would ring. When he said that he would be at my house a certain time he would be at least an hour late. He said that he was at the gym but I something tells me that I don't believe him."

"I'm sure that it's nothing."

"I guess that I'm overreacting."

"That you are." Ashleigh said as the two men came out of the house. They both made their way to the two girls.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked Bailey.

"Um." She glanced over at Ashleigh who was wrapped around Jeff's arms. Ashleigh nodded and Bailey turned her head back to John. "Sure." She walked away with John.

Ashleigh turned in Jeff's arms and stared at his green eyes. She lost herself in them for a moment before she spoke.

"What's going on Jeff?"

"Well, John's going to ask Bailey to marry him tonight."

"Wow, really? That's great. I'm so glad they are going to be happy."

"I know you are sweetie." He replied before catching her lips with his.

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this. I have a sequel coming up for this story. I would like to thank my sister and friend who I wrote this for. I love you both Ashley and Jessica. I hope that you like what I did with the story for you. Read & Review. **


End file.
